Lo Correcto
by TefyHatake
Summary: — ¡Entonces no hagamos lo correcto! Si ambos sentimos lo mismo ¿por qué esta mal? ¿Es malo amar a una persona? ¿Acaso es malo enamorarse?... Dime algo Trunks — ONE-SHOT Ubicado durante el viaje en el espacio de DBGT TruPan


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Dragón Ball GT me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

 **N/A:** Este es solo un pequeño shot que se me ha ocurrido mientras veía el regreso de Dragon Ball Gt en la Tv y pues el TruPan siempre ha sido una de mis parejas favoritas así que ya era hora de dar un pequeño homenaje. Sin más espero que lo disfruten.

 **One-Shot**

 **Lo Correcto**

En la peculiar nave de la corporación capsula, en su interior todos sus tripulantes descansaban pues la luna está en su punto denotando el anochecer.

El ambiente en la nave era tenso o bueno así lo sentía la pequeña Son había pasado la noche entera mirando el techo su habitación, dando vueltas en cama intento conciliar el sueño sin conseguirlo, pensaba solo en una cosa, fastidiada por el hecho, quito las sabanas de encima y emprendió camino aun no estando segura de lo que pensaba hacer, como siempre era impulsiva hacia no tanto tiempo lo había descubierto que incluso al aquel robot tonto lo sabía, sus manos sudaban en señal del nerviosismo de su cuerpo al dar cada paso por los estrechos pasillos de la nave o quizá se debía al horroroso clima del planeta en había aterrizado de emergencia por una falla en la nave, incluso de noche el clima era detestable, moría de calor.

Estando frente a la puerta pensó en dar la vuelta y marcharse pensó que quizá no era buena idea estar ahí a altas horas de la madrugada, no era correcto, pero no podía, ella era Pan Son demasiado testaruda para acobardarse contra algo, además si no lo hacía ahora, Giru terminaría por hacerlo.

Inhalando profundamente, como si con ello tomase el valor que necesitaba entro a la habitación donde él se encontraba y de nuevo lo sentía aquellas incontrolables mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, como si en cualquier momento que hablase saldría una de su boca revelando su tan preciado secreto.

— T-Trunks? — susurro titubeante en la penumbra de la habitación, se maldijo por ello y volvió maldecir en esta ocasión al joven Briefs causante de todo aquello.

Ante su llamado pudo verlo se encontraba recostado en una pequeña banca, vestido únicamente con aquellos cortos pantaloncillos con que solía dormir, dejando su bien torneado y curtido torso a causa de las largas horas de entrenamiento.

— Pan ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo? — inquiero preocupado incorporándose en la banca.

— No, solo quería ver si podemos hablar— susurro insegura temiendo despertar a su abuelo quien dormía una habitación a un lado.

— Claro, pero no veo que sea tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana— hablo mientras dejaba un poco de espacio sobre la baca, para después palpar un poco el lugar en seña que tomase asiento.

Pan dudo unos segundos y después de tragar en seco, obedeció decidida a contarlo.

Trunks por otro lado a ver la latente ansiedad de la pequeña frente a él, mirando aquellos brillantes orbes a la luz de la luna supo que se trataba de algo serio

— ¿Que es lo que sucede Pan? — interrogo esta vez

— No puedo dormir—

— ¡Oh! vaya es eso, ¿quieres dormir aquí? me refiero a que quieres cambiar habitación- hablo mas aliviado al saber la razón — déjame decirte que en todas la habitaciones el clima es el mismo, pero si te hace sent... — advirtió y prosiguió con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie siendo detenido en el acto por la joven de cabellos azabaches que sostenía fuertemente su mano mientras que ahora sus mejillas se cubiertas de cristalinas lagrimas a causa de un inexplicable llanto.

— No puedo dormir por tu culpa—

— P-por mi culpa p-pero yo que he hecho Pan, n-no llores sabes sea lo que sea lo arreglare—

— No puedes arreglarlo... — espeto — ¡No solo así! —

Ya preocupado por la reacciones de la muchacha, tomo asiento esta vez, tomando sobre su mano la pequeña mano que había aferrado a su brazo.

— Pan, no entiendo que sucede, si pudieras ser más clara lo solucionaríamos, en verdad no recuerdo que haya hecho para causarte insomnio— agrego inocentemente.

Tras un segundo se silencio, en que dejo al pelilila expectante, llena de rabia, impotencia al no poder ser mas clara con sus palabras, con dolor al saber que aquello que estaba por decir era más que imposible, mas después de inhalar profundamente hablo finalmente

— ¡Mirarme! —

— ¿Mirarte? — repitió asombrado

— Si, Trunks Briefs, mirarme...tú tienes la culpa por mirarme con aquello ojos que atrapan mi alma, por acuñarme en tus brazos cuando mas débil estuve, por salvarme incluso cuando no te lo pedía...por cada día meterte mas y mas en mis pensamientos y sobre todo por hacer que me enamorara de ti como un tonta...tanto que ya no puedo ocultar necesito gritártelo porque necesito mas de ti... — soltó aliviada como si un eso se fuese de sus hombros de una vez por todas, mientras que con aquellas palabras no hacía nada más que dejar petrificado al joven saiyajin.

Despues un lo que se convirtió en un frio silencio los labios del joven Briefs por fin se abrieron, al asimilar todo aquello que la joven saiya de había confesado

— Pan...Yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos... — tras aquellas palabras el estático llanto de la joven son de nueva cuenta comenzó a fluir, por lo que se vio obligado a esta vez secar con el dorso de su mano las pequeñas lagrimas y seguidamente acariciar sus mejilla. — Pan, escúchame, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos porque no sería lo correcto, no porque no sienta lo mismo que tu...debes creerlo me maldigo a mi mismo cada mañana por verte de esa forma...no debería hacerlo—

— ¡Entonces no hagamos lo correcto! — replico de inmediato elevando su tono de voz esta vez mas entusiasmada.

— No es tan sencillo Pan, yo solo te lastimaría, lamento incluso hacerlo ahora pues ni siquiera debería alimentar esas esperanzas tuyas, debería haberte dicho que no siento lo mismo y salieras de la habitación quizá eso doliese menos que esto que hago, pero escuchar que no solo soy yo el que siente esto me lleno de conmoción y al ver lagrimas sobre tu rostro no puedo evitar decirte esto, incluso comienzo a desvariar—

— Si ambos sentimos lo mismo ¿por qué esta mal? ¿Es malo amar a una persona? ¿Acaso es malo enamorarse? — interrogo mientras llevaba una mano del joven hacia su pecho, dejando que sintiese el fuerte palpitar de su pecho.

— Mi pequeña Pan, no es malo el amor, o el mismo hecho de enamorarse, pero el solo hecho de tus preguntar lo delata, aun eres joven y quizá no lo entiendas, el amor es como los dulces que te encanta comer, viene en muchas forman unos duran unos segundos y otros no tanto— al ver el rostro confundido de la chica trato de hacerse explicar— Lo que quiero decir es que aun eres joven aun no has vivido lo suficiente para saber que aquello que sientes será duradero o solo es que la compañía no hizo creer esto. Y se desvanecerá en cuanto regresemos a casa. —

— Eso no es cierto, puedo ser joven pero estoy segura que lo que siento ¡Jamás! desaparecerá eso nunca Trunks tu ya eres mayor y has vivido mucho y aun así dices sentir lo mismo que yo, ¿es que acaso tu tampoco lo sabes? —

— Lo sé, solo…quiero que entiendas que es lo puede suceder y una de las razones por que no es correcto, Es eso el tiempo yo ya he vivido soy mucho mayor que tu Pan eso no es correcto en la tierra, has pensado en lo que dirá tu padre Gohan, sobre eso, lo que hará mi padre...hay muchas razones por las que al volver a casa no sería lo correcto. —

— Ya no soy una niña Trunks, quizá a tu ojos sea así pero ya soy la pequeña que lloraba por su abuelo he crecido y se lo quiero y voy a demostrártelo, lo que siento contigo es diferente, nunca lo había sentido en mi vida es como si cada gota de mi sangre de dijese que debo amarte, estoy dispuesta a pelear con lo que sea y cuando regresamos a casa y veas que aun siento esto, ¿Vas a luchar conmigo? —

— Por ti me enfrentaría incluso al mismísimo Shen long, Pan —

Entusiasmada se refugió entre los brazos de pelilila disfrutando del calor y la comodidad que le proporcionaban los fuertes brazos de sus amado.

— ¿Puedes besarme? — Susurro tan apenas audible contra su cuello.

— ..Pan —

— Por favor, solo un pequeño beso, es todo lo que pido— despegándose un poco de aquel contacto le observo con unos ojos anhelantes

— Si hago esto, ahora…hoy, en este momento, debes prometerme algo Pan…— hizo una pausa esperando las respuesta de la morocha y tras recibir una asentimiento de cabeza, continuo — Debes prometerme que esperaremos, que cuando lleguemos a casa, a la tierra, esperaras hasta tu próximo cumpleaños e intentaras olvidarme so…— entonces fue interrumpido

— ¡No me pidas eso!— le interrumpió abruptamente, en tono desesperado como si con ello le faltase el aire.

—Escúchame, ¿está bien? — intento tranquilizarle y tras ver de nuevo el asentir estando de nuevo al punto de lagrimas continuo — Espera a tu próximo cumpleaños, y si después de eso sigues sintiendo lo mismo, entonces pelearemos tu y yo por esto…esto será mi promesa. —

Tras sus palabras tomo delicadamente el pequeño mentón de la chica temblorosa en sus brazos.

Pan tenia la respiración acelerada no podía creer que estuviera en aquella situación con la persona que tanto quería y apunto de besarla Trunks se acerco con suavidad; sus mejillas estaba ruborizadas pero Pan sabía que no tanto como las suyas los dos estaban nerviosos y a la vez anhelantes.

Y Por fin sin esperar más, sin meditar en su actuar, sin hacer caso a su razón, Trunks plantó los labios sobre los impropios, sus labios se tocaron con suavidad apenas un pequeño rose, el corazón de la joven le martilleaba en el pecho y casi podía notar el de Trunks contra sus dedos mientras se aferraba a su desnudo pecho le cosquilleaban las zonas del cuerpo donde el muchacho le tocaba y sintió que iba a explotar cuando el beso se profundizo aun mas con un lento movimiento de sus labios, ella intentaba seguirle, aprendiendo, dejándose llevar por aquella agradable y cálida sensación, no fue hasta que el aire en sus pulmones termino por extinguirse que se separaron, tímidos evitaron mirarse a los ojos Pan estaba tan avergonzada que sentía que iba a ponerse a llorar pero a la vez estaba feliz de aquello hubiera sucedido, Por fin. Observo a Trunks y se centro en sus orbes color índigo y recordó cuanto lo quería y lo mucho que le costaría alejarse de el.

…

 **FIN**


End file.
